eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
45 Albert Square
45 Albert Square (Rosedene) is a house on Albert Square, Walford. It is the home of the Beale family and also was once the home of the Fowler family. It is also the scene where Lucy Beale was murdered. History In 1935, newlyweds Albert Beale and Lou Beale moved into No. 45 Albert Square. The previous occupants are unknown. From 1936 to 1945, Lou and Albert had several children. In 1988, Pauline and Arthur Fowler inherited the house from Lou, after she died. In 2006, after Pauline passed away, Martin inherited the house on the condition that he separates from Sonia. Martin stayed with Sonia so Ian inherited the house. He later moved into the home with his loving 4th wife Jane Beale and his 3 children Peter Beale, Lucy Beale and Bobby Beale. Jane left Ian and Peter left Walford. Not long after Lucy left and it was only Bobby and Ian left. One year after Lucy left Walford, Ian fell in love with Mandy Salter and she moved in. In January 2012, Lucy returned to Walford and found out that he was getting married to Mandy. Before their wedding, Ian kicked Lucy out and then Mandy decided to leave. Lucy moved back in and Ian was so devastated that he left Walford without telling anyone. Lucy was left in charge of all the business, the home and the bills. There was a newcomer into Walford. It was Derek Branning’s estranged son, Joey. He helped out Lucy after what Derek had been doing to him. In the end, Lucy asked Joey to move in. Ian was found and returned to Walford. Lucy would not let him in and after a couple of weeks of living with the Mitchells, Lucy allowed him to move back in on one condition, that he signed everything over to her. Ian then signed everything over to her on August 14, 2012 (premiered 17/08/2012). Ian took back the ownership of the businesses and the Beales' property empire in 2013. He is the owner of the house. Births and Deaths Births Deaths Residents Current Residents Past Residents Gallery Exterior 45 Albert Square (CivvyStreet 1942).jpg|45 Albert Square (CivvyStreet) 45 Albert Square Exterior (2 April 1985).jpg|Exterior (2 April 1985) Fowler's Front Door.png|Fowler's front door in 1985 45 and 43 Albert Square (25 December 1986 - Part 1) .jpg|45 and 43 Albert Square (25 December 1986 - Part 1) Easties_no_45.png|Number 45 in 1988 45 and 43 Albert Square (2011).jpg|45 and 43 Albert Square (2011) 45 Albert Square July 2014.jpg|45 Albert Square July 2014 45_Albert_Square_April_2014.png|45 Albert Square exterior (2014) 45 Albert Square Back Gate.jpg|45 Albert Square Back Gate (2015) 45 Albert Square Backyard (2015).jpg|45 Albert Square Backyard (2015) Interior Downstairs 45 Albert Square Kitchen (CivvyStreet).jpg|Kitchen (CivvyStreet) 45 Albert Square Kitchen 2 (CivvyStreet).jpg|Kitchen (CivvyStreet) 45 Albert Square Dinning Room (CivvyStreet).jpg|Dinning Room (CivvyStreet) Fowler's Living Room.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler's Living Room 2.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler's Living Room 3.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler Kitchen.jpg|Pauline Fowler's Kitchen Ian's Kitchen 2.jpg|Ian Beale's Kitchen (2014) Ian's Kitchen.jpg|Ian Beale's Kitchen (2014) Bobby Beal Attendance Award.jpg|Bobby Beale's attendance award in the kitchen Ian's Living Room.jpg|Ian Beale's Living Room (2014) Ian's Dining Room.jpg|Ian Beale's Dining Room (2014) 45 Albert Square Living Room Doors.jpg|Living Room Doors (2015) 45 Albert Square Dinning Room (2015).jpg|Dinning Room (2015) 45 Albert Square Hall (2015).jpg|Hall (2015) 45 Albert Square Jane Beale's Bedroom (4 August 2016).jpg|Jane Beale's Bedroom (4 August 2016) 45 Albert Square Jane Beale's Beedroom 2 (4 August 2016).jpg|Jane Beale's Bedroom (4 August 2016) 45 Albert Square Jane Beale's Beedroom 3 (4 August 2016).jpg|Jane Beale's Bedroom (4 August 2016) Nelson Mandela Picture (4 February 2020).jpg|Nelson Mandela Picture (4 February 2020) Interior upstairs Lou's Bedroom.png|Lou Beale's bedroom (1985) Lou's Bedroom 2.png|Lou's bedroom (1985) Michelle's Bedroom 1.png|Michelle and Vicki's bedroom (1986) Michelle's Bedroom 2.png|Michelle and Vicki's bedroom (1986) Lucy's Room.jpg|Lucy's bedroom (2014) Cindy's Room.jpg|Cindy & Beth's bedroom (2015) Bobby's Bedroom.jpg|Bobby & Peter's bedroom (2015) Ian and Jane's Bedroom.jpg|Ian and Jane's bedroom (2015) Cindy's Bedroom.jpg|Cindy's bedroom (2015) Ian_and_Jane's_Bedroom_2.jpg|Ian and Jane's bedroom, when Beth moved in (2015) 45 Albert Square Ian and Jane's Bedroom (2015).png|Ian and Jane's bedroom (2015) Bobby's Bedroom (2015).jpg|Bobby's bedroom (2015) Bobby's New Bedroom (2015).jpg|Bobby's new bedroom (Lucy’s old bedroom) 45 Albert Square Stairs (2015).jpg|Stairs, leading to Attic Bedroom (2015) 45 Albert Square Bathroom (1 June 2017).jpg|Bathroom (1 June 2017) 45 Albert Square Louie Beale Bedroom (1 September 2017).jpg|Louie’s bedroom ((1 September 2017) Bobby_Beales_Bedroom_(18_June_2019).jpg|Bobby’s bedroom (18 June 2019) Miscellaneous 45 Albert Square Telegram (CivvyStreet).jpg|45 Albert Square Telegram (CivvyStreet) easties 21 jan 1988.png|Lou and Michelle, 21 Jan 1988. Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford